Heartbroken
by XxilTwilight.xX
Summary: Not actually from this cagagory but it isnt in a catagory so i put it here at random ,, please read! :P


Francesca Banks 06/05/2009

**Preface**

**The start**

"Nonny!" Ali complained as I launched myself into the swimming pool twirling, as I did this I sprayed her with the freezing cold water. As I resurfaced I yelled at her,

"I HATE THAT NICKNAME," Very loudly I think a little too loudly because the lifeguard gave me a dirty look. Just then we were joined or should I say graced with the presence of Bobby and Do. They had taken like a million years getting changed fussing over what to do with their hair, make-up checking it was water proof, that kind of stuff!

"Finally," Ali groaned twisting around to face them. They (Bobby and Do) were the most girly out of the four of us. Its not that me and Ali are not girly we just don't care as much as they do. That is why Ali is my best mate. Well also because we have been friends since we were two!

"Look at that eye candy." Bobby exclaimed happily as she saw some fit lad in the swimming pool.

"Well if you got in maybe you would get a better view." I complained tugging at her ankle. She shrieked loudly attracting a lot of attention. God she was embarrassing it is only water, I was so embarrassed that I started swimming right under the water away from them. Suddenly I felt a tugging at my ankle dragging me backwards I laughed. Finally they had got in. They had a ring on their finger so I was guessing it was Ali, her eternity ring from her everlasting boyfriend Karl. They had been going out since she was thirteen so since he was sixteen. He is three years older than her, der and very good looking funny, great to her. When she is eighteen he is going to propose he told me, but not told Ali yet its going to be a surprise. On her eighteenth birthday. They are one couple in this world of divorces and break ups that are going to last they are so perfect together. When they had dragged me far enough for it to be the end of the pool I came up laughing and gasping for air. It was Ali, they were now all in the pool, Do and Bobby had not gotten their shoulders in yet however. Because they are tall enough for them to be up to their bust all the way through the shallow end. Me however couldn't stand up in the pool at any point but that is good because I love diving, swimming on the bottom of the pool just having a good time messing around. The girly girly ones didn't like to get their hair wet so they only went in until their shoulders. Ali could just about touch the bottom with it being just under her chin. Shortie that is what they called me.

"That was a blast," I yelled at the top of my voice over the sound of the hair driers later that afternoon. Me and Ali had successfully dunked Do, Bobby and each other under at least four times. They were not happy they got their hair wet. It was so funny to see their faces no money in the world would have stopped me taking a picture so know they are REALLY annoyed with us. They still love us though because however major or minor the fight is we always pull through anyway this is just a play fight! Me, Ali even Bobby had our hair done before Do was finally ready to 'go out into the big wide world' so she says. We all just laughed at her. My parents were expecting me home by half four and it was already nearly four. They wanted to go for a coffee but I refused anyway I was their lift home! When I had dropped all of them back it was quarter to five. I was in deep trouble! Turns out I wasn't that bad they didn't realise that it was that time and they just said, be on time next time. Yah score!!

"Did you have a good time out?" Mum asked breaking the horrible silence at dinner time that evening.

"Yeah it was great, Do kept bothering about her hair being Do!" I laughed jokily. Mum laughed along with me at this she knew Do very well and she understood. Dad just carried on eating not saying a word. I recognized his angry face leaving him alone.

"Mum seeing as it's the holiday's could I have the girls sleep round tomorrow?" I asked sweet as sugar as we watched Eastenders that evening.

"I don't know Ebb, I mean its just your father you know how the holidays stress him out at work." Yeah didn't I know that? Every holiday it was dad's time to work! So we could like never go on holiday! He ran a hotel and he only worked in the kids holidays, his co worker did all the other times. He was stressed that night I could tell at dinner.

"But mum, we always sleep round the others houses and they are getting annoyed that we are never at my house anymore." Dad was never this bad before. Mum just pulled me into a hug stroking my hair before we got interrupted by Cassio and Ni-Ni started fighting upstairs so mum had to run and save her ornaments before they got smashed. I couldn't believe this it was so unfair. I hated being the eldest Ni-Ni and her little mates get to have sleepovers all the time and Cassio is always playing his Cassio at full blast most evenings but no as soon as I ask one tiny favour that's it dad is suddenly stressed. Just because he doesn't like having so many teenagers in the house but when I say,

'some of Ni-Ni's friends are already 13' he tells me to stop being pinikity! I know horrible right? I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket then,

"Hey sleepover at my house tomorrow got some urgent news," Then she hung up that was just so totally Do, I bet it's a hot guy or some gossip about a hot guy. Mum came running down the stairs then and I saw that Cassio had paint all over his face and Ni-Ni came down not a few minutes later with paint all over her face as well. As I went upstairs later I looked into the play room and saw that they had, had one of their famous paint fights because there was paint ALL over the room! I just laughed. As I sat down at my computer to write this, I saw that I had one new email I saw it was from Ali, the subject was URGENT. This was not like Ali, more like Do! It went sort of like this:

To: princess_of_

From: ..uk

Subject: **URGENT **

Omg,,, shortie.

U will never guess what????

I heard this from Do right,, der is dis new guy startin after the hols , apparently he is really fit, Do seen him cos he has moved in nxt door to her!!

She sais,, he is really fit good lookin + Jamacian! She wants to have a sleepover at hers tomorrow so we canz seee him nd give her permission to ave dibbs on him,, she did see him first I suppose!

Lysm babeeeehhh,,x,,x,x,,x,x,,x,x, ALLIXX…

**To:** ..uk

**From: **princess_of_

**Subject: **RE: URGENT

Yeah she rang me to tell me sleepoverzz but she didn't say why,, typicly do! Anyway she can ave dibbs ,, unless he is a meggaaa fittie!!! Then we will have to get the claws out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I asked mum bout havin a sleepoverzz round ere but she said no,, dad 'stressed' when it comes to me gain,, typical eh?? Mega not fairnessosity!! Any way sorry gain babess,, really I hate my dad atm,,, its really not fair on all you gallies.. I miss having you guys over I think its just dad don't like me because I'm mums fav! So 

Ly sooo much 4vers ,,x, kisses + huggies ,,x x,,x,

That is how the emails went! As I was sending that my ex boyfriend started ringing me so I thought I had to answer it, being nice and everything like I said I would.

"Hey Adam, what's up?" I asked into my phone ages later a reply came,

"I need to see you Ebb I have something to tell you, in person." I sighed it was probably just another thing like his cat ate another bra, it was last time.

"Yeah sure top of my road, ten minutes?" I said trying to sound sympathetic.

"Sounds great, thank you so much Ebbs." I hated it when he called me that.

"Mum, Adam in trouble going to meet him wont be long," I yelled as I raced down the stairs and out the door a few minutes after Adam hung up. As I raced down the steps I realised it was really cold but never mind Adam would give me his jacket to keep me warm he always did; before we went out, while we were going out, and now even after.

"Hey," I said panting as Adam's face came into view. His eyes were red and puffy his cheeks like a gerbil's and he looked like death. I smacked myself into him wrapping my arms around him, he wrapped his arms around me and we stood there like that for at least ten minutes. Then he pulled away saying,

"Its cousin Lucy, she died." He said his voice breaking and fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. I knew this was coming, his cousin Lucy had been dying of Breast Cancer for as long as I had known him which was about two years. The doctors said she didn't have long left when we broke up six weeks ago.

"Its okay, she knew it was coming she wouldn't want you to be upset know would she?" I said this is what my mum told me when Grandma Violet died.

"No, suppose not." He said turning to me taking my face in his hands he pressed his lips lightly to mine, this felt so right but so wrong. We had broken up, it was for the best but I still missed him and felt in place in his arms. We stood their for a long time just kissing like we used to running my hands through his floppy hair that I missed so much. I missed his kissing, his sweet voice, even his smell was drawing me to him at that very moment. We stood there for so long just soaking up what we could of each other, we both knew that this would end badly. I could feel my eyes filling with tears, as they started rolling down my face I realised that tears were also rolling down his cheeks also. We were in love, but we just couldn't do this it would end in heartache. It had taken us both a month at the least to fully get over each other, then we decided we would be friends and that worked out really well until now!

"Adam, we both know we cant do this, please just go home, just go." I said after I was eventually tough enough to break away from his protective, loving grasp. As I was running upstairs to my room I bumped into dad.

"Where have you been young lady?" He asked a stern look on his face.

"Chill out dad, I went to the top of the road to meet Adam, have some sympathy his cousin Lucy just died." Dad looked sheepish then he knew Adam well and knew how close we were. He also knew all about Lucy so he backed to the side, letting me past to my room. I had to ring Ali she would know what to do.

_Come on Ali answer your phone!_

"What do you want?" Ali barked at me from the other end I didn't realise it was so late,

"Sorry but real emergence in the Adam department." I heard Ali take a huge intake of breath she knew this would be a long conversation.

"So, like he rang me and sounded really upset saying, can you meet me at the top of your road in ten? So I said yes thinking it would be this minor thing then it turned out you know Lucy? She had died and he was like devastated, we hugged for a while and I told him everything was going to be okay then…" I broke off,

"Then what OMG Ebb tell me!" Ali yelled down the phone,

"We made out," I said there was silence on both ends of the phone for a while then I hated silence especially coming from Ali.

"Oh sweet Jesus say something Ali." I yelled down the phone.

"Did you want to? Are you going to get back together. Did he want to? Was it good? Are you going to get back together?" I sighed I knew this was coming,

"I don't know I mean no we are not getting back together that would be WELL to much heartache for the both of us, yes I wanted to I love him still after all this time nothing will ever stop me loving him. He wanted to probably more than I did I was the one that pulled away! Yes it was good he is the best kisser I have ever kissed, he smells so good and was sensitive holding my waist and not pushing his luck he was just so upset. And no again we are not getting back together, I don't think." I said then there was more silence. My phone bleeped then telling me I had a text. It was from Adam and it said:

Babe soz, I luv u,

I couldn't stop myself,

Plz forgive?

Of course I had to.

"Did you just get a text?" Ali asked she obviously heard the bleep.

"Yeah from Adam," I said.

"Well… what did he say?" She said annoyed that I hadn't grasped what she was implying.

"He said, babe sorry I love you I couldn't stop myself please forgive." I said my voice breaking crumpling.

"Sorry Ali see you tomorrow at Do's but I have to go know text you in the morning love you,,"

"Wait, did you not hear the news from," But then I had put the phone down so I didn't hear what she was going to say. What was I going to do? I lay on my bed and started writing this, my phone kept going off, I didn't know what to do what should I do? My phone kept ringing, probably Adam. I just couldn't talk to him not now, not ever. Then mum was yelling at me from upstairs there was a phone call for me, great probably Adam trying the house phone.

"I will pick it up on my line mum," I yelled back then ran across the hall to pick up the phone,

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Hey, its Bobby are you okay? Why aren't you answering your mobile?" She said,

"Oh sorry I thought it was someone else that I don't want to talk to sorry, yeah I'm fine what's up?" I said trying to sound calm and cool as I walked back to my room shut the door and flung myself onto the bed.

"Oh right tell me everything tomorrow! I just wanted to ring you to tell you something, well this is sort of hard to say over the phone but I have already told Do and Ali so I thought I would phone you to tell you, I'm moving." Then there was silence she had already told the others? Probably on a three way conversation.

"Moving where Bobby?" I said tears welling in my eyes we wouldn't be the fantastic four if Bobby left, we would be like the tragic three.

"South Africa," She said then I heard her muffled sobs tears started pouring out of my eyes faster than I had ever cried, and louder my sobs were so loud mum and dad came running into my room.

"When…?" I said quietly into the speaker not really wanting to know the answer, "when did your parents tell you?"

"Today when I got in, dad's brother has a business over there and he gave my dad a job because he has just been made redundant. We will be going in four months, I'm so sorry the arrangements were made three months ago but my parents didn't tell me. I told Do and told her not to tell anyone but she told Ali so I thought I ought to tell you I'm so sorry," I didn't want to listen my mum was cradling me even though she didn't know what was wrong. I hung up the phone shoved mum out of the way and dad, running to the only place in the house that had a lock on the door, my art studio. As I locked the door I heard mum and dad knocking saying,

"What is wrong?" Like they were actually concerned. I just told them to shove off and leave me alone. After a few minutes they actually did everything went silent. My phone was still going off in my pocket. It was then lying on that lumpy sofa in my art studio, looking at all my pictures and the big bare white walls, the busy London Street just outside the window that I realised what is my life worth? I mean seriously my best friend is moving to South Africa my ex boyfriend still loves me and I love him but I don't want to be with him. My parents keep fighting all the time my dad resents me because I'm mums favourite so he doesn't let me have an ounce of individuality. There was no point I was bound to end up just like mum when I was older living in a large house with a wealthy husband, no job being a house wife/mother with three kids loving them but her husband not loving her like he should. I don't want that but there is no point to my life because that is inevitably going to happen. I mean Ni-Ni is going to be an actress she already has an agent that gets her little jobs in commercials who she is binded to by contract that runs out when Ni-Ni is 18, so basically if Ni-Ni gets to 18 and is not a star she has to renew her contract with her agent! She basically has her future set in stone. Cassio? Understand the name, Cassio is a make of musical instruments he is 7 and can play the Piano, Keyboard, Guitar (Electric, Acoustic and Base) the flute and Violin like a pro. Mum got him started with music when he was like two. Me? Well I was the first born they had no idea what to do with me, I was like a first attempt after me they got the jist of things and went on to create two perfect little children. I am good at art, well I'm amazing at art that is why I have my studio but mum and dad never come up here. They gave me this room because my teacher in year seven said I should have my own studio. They don't really care they just don't want me to feel left out when my brother and sister are perfect they want me to have something to be good at. They don't really care. I know I say all this horrible stuff about my parents but it is really just my dad. Mum comes up here when dad isn't here, dad rules mum and hates her to come up her. She does care about my art but she cannot hang it up around the house because dad would just tear it down. She cannot tell dad about how she wants me to go to art school because he would just make her feel bad for thinking about our eldest screw up daughter. Mum cares dad, not so much.

"Ebb? Are you awake?" Mum said then I realised I was still in my studio. The morning light was flooding through the huge window on the left wall making the whole room light up and my art sparkle.

"Yeah now," I said grumbling.

"Are you okay? Why didn't you go to bed darling?" I rolled over and off the sofa oach.

"Because.." I said interrupted by dad's loud shouting to mum.

"Jenny? Why are you up in THAT room? If our stupid teenager wants to be a stupid teenager then let her." This made more tears well up in my eyes. I realised that I had only been asleep for about two hours I had spent the whole night crying about Bobby. How could she leave? Why? Would she keep in touch? I miss her already. I heard mum's footsteps go downstairs she wouldn't dare disobey dad. That would be like a death sentence. Seriously, I think that even marrying dad would have been like death. I don't want to end up like mum. Looking at my phone I realised it was half seven in the morning I had 40 missed calls 30 from Bobby and then 10 from mum's mobile. I also had loads of texts of Bobby saying answer your phone and, I'm so sorry please don't be upset I will keep in touch you will still be my maid of honour when I get married! Stuff like that, the ones from mum made me cry they said.

Don't worry baby girl,

Everything will be

Okay.

Every single message said the same thing about 30 messages that said that. I heard dad go out to work so I ran downstairs like I suspected mum was sitting watching Jeremy Kyle. Ni-Ni was out with one of her friends and Cassio was playing his guitar very loudly in the play room. I flung my arms around mum throwing myself onto the sofa and just started sobbing. I had not sat in my mum's arms and had a good hard cry in so long it felt strange. I could tell mum was surprised but she soon reacted well cradling me like the night before stroking my hair singing her soft lullaby she wrote when I was first born. We sat like that for what seemed like hours before mum said.

"Come on dinner time." I realised that it was 12:00!!!! I stood up shocked,

"Got to get ready I said I would be at Do's house for two, you know how long it takes me to get ready!" I said running up to my room grabbing my robe and jumping in the shower. As the hot water pelted down I thought about how I would greet Bobby would I be supportive tell her everything was going to be okay, or would I just collapse into her arms? The water felt good against my skin because I didn't realise I was freezing cold.

As I hugged mum goodbye I looked at Do's house it was smaller than our house but still beautiful. As I walked up their long garden path I took a look at the bedroom window that I knew was Do's. I saw Bobby looking back at me tears streaming down her face. Then Do came into view her face was the same as Bobby's. I knew Ali wouldn't be here she wouldn't be coming until later. The door opened before I got to the door. Bobby was standing their in her tracksuit arms open. I just ran, dropping my bag throwing my arms around her. Our sobs were so loud Do's parents came into the hall to see what was going on. When they saw us they realised what was going on so they stepped back. Then Do looking the most upset I had ever seen her came thundering down the stairs and we were just standing there sobbing, embracing, laughing, sighing, just being teenage girls really.

"So, what are we going to do?" I said finally pulling away from the embrace.

"I don't know, we are going to have to go through all of this again when Ali gets here so there is no point re-doing our make-up!" Do said laughing slightly. I put my hand up to the underneath of my eye and brushed very lightly looking I realised that most of where I had wiped with my had was black from mascara and eye liner! I laughed running back outside to get my bag. When I got back inside they had both gone upstairs so I also climbed the stairs and heard them laughing in Do's room. As I walked in I saw that Do's room was A TIP! She normally had such a clean and tidy room, today NO WAY! She has a double wardrobe and the hole contense of that wardrobe was all over the floor, her make-up strewn across her counter. Lastly there was

**Bobby Gail Morris **

**Was ere **

**22/03/08 !!! **

Written in Bobby's weird handwriting across one wall in Do's Bedroom! Her parents were going to kill her.

"Your, parents!" I said slowly to Do.

"Don't worry, they said I could they understand how upset I am and are letting me be loose and reckless for a few days. They said I could do wall art if I wanted to. So I'm going to take them up on that offer!" She said laughing and grabbing my hand pulling me up onto her huge king sized bed. She thrust a permanent marker pen into my hand and I started writing on her pale yellow walls.

Ebony Lucy Michegan

Loves Bobby, Ali and Do

All very much

4 ever nothing can break us!

When I was finished I turned to Bobby and we all started crying again. We all knew that this was going to break us, very badly.

"Don't worry girls I'm coming back, Oxford has already accepted me into their university! I'm coming back for that, don't you worry!" This made us laugh, Bobby is the cleverest of all of us. She is like an A* in every subject from GCSE'S and we are in our first year of sixth form. She is already and honour student and is on A*'s for everything!

"Girls the door!" Do's mum yelled up the stairs then and we realised Ali will be here. As we all pelted down the stairs we saw it was not Ali but a really fit lad! He was like Jamacian with this HUGE afro that is like crazy, with this Amazing smile and beautiful eyes. I think we all just stood there staring apart from Do!

"Hey Nigel, what's up?" She said in a calm, but flirtatious way!

"Er, are you girls okay you all look like you have been crying!" He said his accent thick, then we all realised we had been crying and our make-up! Oh my god! Do and Bobby ran full pelt up the stairs leaving me with this stranger.

"Hi, sorry about that, it's a bit of a best mate crisis and those two are like horrified if they look even an inch less than perfect when seeing people of the opposite sex!" I laughed then saw he looked confused.

"Never mind, so what did you want?" I said blushing ever so slightly.

"I wanted to give Dorinda her torch back. Tell her I say thank you." He then with his perfect fingers that were slender and strong he placed a bright pink torch in my hands.

"Okay, I will thanks!" I said like a lunatic as he turned around I shut the door sliding down and sitting against the door in a state of shock. I was in the presence of an angel and I didn't even flirt? How insane am I?

"Oh my god!" Do screamed from the top of the stairs.

"YOU LET HIM LEAVE?" She screeched again thundering down the stairs a face of pure hatred aimed at me.

"Hey, hey its okay. I'm sure you will see him again Do you do live next door after all!" Bobby said trying to make everything better I could see her attempts were going to fail!

"I cannot believe you! I mean you look like death, we all did so then you stay while we go to put our face on. Then, you just let him go! GO JUST WALK OUT OF THE DOOR!" She yelled into my face. I was still in shock, that was her good looking next door neighbour? Oh my days he really was fit! The doorbell rang then to save me making us all jump.

"That could be him again! Let me do all the talking this time okay Ebb?" Do said fluffing up her hair and shoving me aside. When she opened the door we realised we had all been wrong. It was Ali with tears steaming down her face a look of confusion when she saw Do and Bobby all glamorous and her huge suitcase full of stuff we would all need. It was Ali that Do opened the door to at that second.

"Oh my god why are you not crying?" Ali said through her broken sobs. Then she started all of us off again. Do and Bobby smearing all their make-up again. Me just standing there in the middle of my three best friends but all I could think off was him, that man that perfect gift from god that just walked in and out of that door, of my life!

Page 13 of 13


End file.
